Strange Twists of Fate
by Koneko-Hiruka
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Hiruka and her group of friends are the outcasts of the entire school. Considered lesbian from lack of interest in many guys at school, they make a deal with the most popular guys in school. they pretend to be going out.
1. Troubles With School

Troubles with School

Hiruka rolled over lazily as her alarm blared. "One more minute," she groaned, pressing the off button before hearing a knock on her door.

"Hiruka, wake up or you'll be late for school," said a male voice from the other side of the door.

She sat up and looked at the clock which read in glowing red numbers 6:00 A.M. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late."

With that, she went to get off her bed, but ended up falling to the floor with a loud thud. She looked back at her right foot which was tangled up in the dark cotton blankets, "Oh man, not today of all days."

She quickly got her foot free and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a short five minutes, she comes out completely dressed with her knee-length, dark brown hair braided, swinging slightly as she runs down the hall to the stairs. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she stops to rest her still tired body and looks at her brother, Talmen.

He smiled at her. "Wow! You've definitely beat your old record for quick showers," he stated mockingly.

She frowned before asking with an annoyed voice, "What time is it, Talmen?"

He pointed nonchalantly to a clock, which read 6:07 A.M. She nodded trying to regain her breath then went into the kitchen and grabbed a glazed doughnut.

Talmen was shaking his head, "You really need to try eating fruits or something healthy in the morning."

She rolled her eyes, "Hey I'm not the one who's gained a little weight. Now am I?"

Talmen frowned knowing that could have only been directed at him, "Hiruka, don't push your limits."

She smirked knowing that always hit a sensitive cord then did the next worse thing she could, "Whatever you say...dad."

He growled angrily at the younger girl, "I'm nothing like our father."

She nodded a mischievous smile on her pale features, "I know cause he was a lot cooler and could take jokes better than you can."

He sighed tiredly pouring himself a cup of coffee then adding some cream and sugar, _**'Well I'm not the one who killed him now am I?'**_

He then looked over noticing Hiruka's look of disgust, "What?"

She sighed after swallowing the last bite of her doughnut, "You know I hate the smell of that stuff, right?" _'And how could you blame me for dad's death. I can't control the way I am.'_

He sighed placing the large gray mug down, "Well it's all that can wake me up in the morning."

She rolled her eyes turning away, "Whatever. See you later, bro." He nodded to her retreating form as she picked up her black and purple bag ,which was rather heavy, and hoisted it onto her back then left.

-----

Miri sighed slightly as she leaned against the wall waiting on Hiruka, "Ok, in two minutes if she isn't here, I'm going on ahead to school without her. One..." She looked over hearing Hiruka calling to her. _'Speak of the devil...here she comes.'_

She then shook her head as Hiruka stopped bending over slightly, resting her hands on her bent knees panting gently. Miri shook her head smiling playfully, "Took you long enough, sleepy head."

Hiruka sighed then smiled standing upright, "You know me, can't resist a good night."

Miri rolled her eyes, "Do I even want to know?"

She growled catching the usual slightly evil glimpse in her friend's eyes, "No it wasn't anything like that," she then laughed softly punching her lightly in the arm, "You pervert."

Miri laughed, "I learned from the best."

Hiruka rolled her eyes as they walked down the street, "Right, and who would that be?"

She shook her head, "Someone who definitely doesn't deserve the credit."

Hiruka smiled teasingly, "Aw come on. Say it."

Miri went to say something but opted for glaring at a passing prep, whom she distinctly heard call them lesbians, and knew Hiruka heard it as well since her face went from a smile to a grim line meaning death to many.

They both then turned around hearing some girls call to them, "Hey look! If it isn't the rest of the group."

Miri shook her head as they approached. "Hey you two had any troubles lately?" asked one of the girls with chocolate brown hair reaching just below her shoulder blades.

Hiruka sighed shaking her head, "No, Ama, none at all."

Ama snapped her fingers in disappointment since she wanted an extremely good reason to beat down some of the preps and maybe their boyfriends if they joined in.

Comet smiled, "So how is everyone today?"

Hiruka forced a smile, "I'm great."

Comet shook her head noticing a hint of anger in the haunting purple eyes of her friend but saw no reasons to push the subject. _'Later I'll get the information out of you trust me,'_ she thought smiling, "Ok then."

Kel smiled, "Well lets get inside before we're late for class again."

Hiruka nodded walking up the steps to the front door then held it open for everyone else. She then blinked as some of the small amount of pressure from the door was taken away. She turned around and was surprised to see a guy with really long black hair behind her with his tanned hand placed slightly above her pale one holding the door open.

_'Wow...what a hottie!'_ She couldn't help but stare for a minute or so then noticed her friends calling to her and so she silently followed them, _'Sheesh I didn't even think to get a name. I'm so lame.'_

-----

Later on in the day, Hiruka sat boredly in her Algebra class. Staring at nothing in particular, she leaned her right cheek on her upturned palm blowing at some hair that fell into her eyes. "Ms. Amastacia, Ms. Amastacia?...Ms. Amastacia could you please answer me."

She didn't realize she was being spoken to until someone behind her tapped her shoulder. She jumped from shock and turned to see who had done it, ignoring the rest of the class staring at her. She blinked in surprise seeing the same guy from earlier on that morning.

_'Oh man...its the guy from earlier but why did he tap me on the shoulder?'_ she then heard the teacher tapping her foot annoyedly and turned to face her with a small blush dusting her cheeks from embarrassment, "Um...what was the question?"

The teacher frowned in great disappointment pushing her thick plastic framed glasses up to rest comfortably on her small nose, "See me after class, Ms. Amastacia. Now then, Mr. Kon, could you please answer the question?"

Hiruka sighed and turned around to look at the guy behind her as he gave the correct answer, _'How come I've never noticed him? I mean he's always sat behind me...I think.'_

The teacher was about to say something when the bell rang and all the students got up ready to leave. Hiruka tried rushing to the door but sadly the teacher noticed.

"Ms. Amastacia, where are you in such a hurry to?" She sighed defeated walking by the other students leaving to stand in front of the teacher's desk. This wasn't going to be fun at all.


	2. Enter the Guys

Enter the Guys

Hiruka quickly bolted out of the Algebra room once her little chat with the teacher was finished. Though she didn't expect to run face first right into a firm and masculine chest. She blushed looking up at the person she'd run into. As she went to apologize, her voice died in her throat seeing who he was. She stared for a minute gawking before closing her mouth and shaking her head, _'Well that's embarrassing. Way to go, Hiruka, but maybe now I can talk to him, but what should I say.'_

"Hi...um...who are you waiting on?" she asked, mentally slapping herself as the question slipped out.

He smiled slightly, "Oh hi I was hoping we could talk some so I guess I was waiting on you." _**'Would you mind walking with me to lunch?'**_

She was momentarily in shock and her heart skipped a beat, _'If this is just a dream, please no one wake me.'_

"Well would you mind walking with me to lunch?" he asked, averting his golden eyes away from her and rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand almost nervously.

She nodded having to suppress a very girlish giggle at how cute he looked, "Sure though it would be bad if anyone saw you talking with me."

He blinked in confusion as his arm fell back to his side, "Why?"

"Mine and my friends' reputations," she replied bitterly looking down at the bland off-white floor.

"So what is it?" he asked curiously, "Cause I haven't seen you enough to know."

She sighed though was a bit surprised, "Everyone considers us to be lesbians."

He frowned, "Do they even know you at all?"

She shook her head, "Nope but this subject is making me angry so... uh lets change it. I haven't gotten your name yet."

He nodded, "I'm Rei Kon and you are?"

She smiled, "Hiruka Amastacia."

Rei smiled, "Well I guess I should have known that from roll call, but lets get to the lunchroom before lunch is over. We can talk going there." She nodded and started walking with him.

-----

After a seemingly short walk, they reached the cafeteria.

"Hiruka, why don't you and your friends meet me and my friends after school?"

She blinked but nodded, "Ok where?"

He looked up towards the ceiling in thought, "How about the teacher's parking lot?"

She thought about the location then nodded in agreement, "Alright we'll see you then but lets go through the lunch line together, sound good?"

Rei nodded, "Sure."

She smiled, "Ok then Rei." With that, they both hurried over to the lunch line which now was slightly shorter than it would have been earlier.

-----

Miri sighed in exasperation when she finally saw Hiruka walking over towards their usual table, "What took you so long?"

She blinked sitting down between Comet and Ama facing Miri, "Oh Algebra teacher held me in class for a stupid chat on paying attention in class."

Comet shook her head brushing some of her silvery blue hair over her shoulder, "Which is it daydreaming, spacing out, or sleeping?"

Ama laughed snatching a fry from Hiruka's tray and ignoring the small glare, "I'd say spacing out."

Aliyaneko shook her head resting her left elbow on the table and placing her chin on the opened palm, "Nah, I say sleeping."

Hiruka blinked just now noticing the other girl, "When'd you get here, Ali?"

Eri sighed deciding to join the conversation now, "She came in around second period."

Hiruka nodded in understanding slowly eating her lunch with a thoughtful look on her face. After she had finished eating, they all went to the library like always to chat without many other distractions.

"So what do you think of the idea, Hiruka?"

She blinked just now noticing they were talking, "What were you saying?"

Kel sighed rubbing at her temple, "Stop spacing out, would you?"

She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry just got something on my mind." _'Well actually someone but you'll find out soon enough after school.'_ "By the way, meet me in the teacher's parking lot after school...right afterwards, ok?"

They all blinked but nodded. As the shrill sound of the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, they all groaned not wanting to go to their classes.

-----

After school, Hiruka rushed out the back door straight to the teacher's parking lot. Since she was the first one there, she sat on the rough gray pavement looking around. She ignored as some faculty noticed her and watched as they would drive off. She raised a thin eyebrow watching her algebra teacher getting into her blue Camero.

"Wow," she muttered watching the lady who was in her forties with slightly grayed hair get into the driver's seat, "She might be annoying but she has rather good taste in vehicles."

Once mostly all the teachers had left, she turned her lavender gaze to the light blue sky wondering what was taking everyone so long. As she started humming while rocking back and forth, she noticed people coming towards her and looked over to see Kel, Ama, Eri, Miri, Comet, and Ali coming out. She smiled since she had almost thought they'd left school despite saying they would come.

Miri was the first to speak, "Ok what's this about?"

Hiruka smiled rocking fowards and gracefully standing dusting off her pants with her hands, "I'll start explaining once the rest of the people get out here."

Comet blinked then frowned, "What other people? Who are you talking about?"

As if on cue, she turned her attention towards where the girls had come from. The others turned to notice a group of guys walking out. Even though they were still a bit away, the way they walked gave hints to what they might be thinking. A few walked with long but leisurely strides while the others walked with short hurried pace to keep up. "Them," she said pointing towards the small group of guys coming towards them.

Once they reached the girls, Rei walked right to Hiruka, "Ok then are these all your friends?"

She nodded, "What about your group?"

He nodded then looked to a guy with slightly tanned skin, midnight blue hair, and brown eyes, "Rei, what's all this about? I think we all would like an explanation."

Ama blinked before looking at the guy, "Your name isn't Tyson Granger, is it?"

He turned to her, "Yea I am, what of it?"

Ama shook her head, "You sit right beside me in Biology."

He blinked suddenly seeming to remember her, "You're Ama, aren't you?"

She nodded, "Yep."

Kel frowned wanting to get whatever this was over with, "Could you both just shut up and let them speak so we all can get home quicker?" Tyson and Ama frowned but nodded.

Hiruka smiled, "Rei, you wanna explain or should I?"

He shrugged so she started, "Ok Rei and I talked earlier about a plan that all of us could benefit from."

Miri blinked, "Ok and what might that be?"

Now Rei answer, "Basically she told me about the reputation that you girls have and we seem to have a problem with keeping all the other girls away from us so the ordeal boils down to that we each get into a fake relationship with the person that we can most identify with."

Kai sighed in annoyance at the idea, "Rei, how will this help anything? Also what did you mean by their reputation? You mean the one that everyone says they're lesbians?"

Miri growled throwing a glare at the boy with two toned hair, "Well we're not so if you thought for one second that's true get it out of your head now!"

Kel nodded, "Yeah or you might get hurt."

Hiruka sighed suddenly thinking this was a bad idea, "Could both of you calm down, please?"

Brian shook his head, "Rather moody, aren't you?"

Comet rolled her eyes before stating in a matter-of-fact way, "That's a rather sensitive subject for all of us since it isn't true."

Max nodded smiling slightly hoping it might lighten the mood some, "None of us ever believed it cause you didn't act that way."

Eri smiled then frowned hearing the red haired guy standing near her speak, "I understand where they get that impression though. At some points in time, I'd have to agree."

Rei sighed not liking how this was going, "Tala, I'd suggest shutting up."

Tala glared at him, "Oh what's the matter, Kon? Have I insulted your little girlfriend?"

Rei was now getting slightly angry but Hiruka grabbed his shoulder firmly, "Let it go, ok Rei?"

He nodded slowly calming down, "Are we gonna do this or not?"

Eri smiled, "Sure why not?"

Miri shrugged, "I'm with Eri."

Ali nodded and soon Ama, Comet, and Kel gave their approval.

Hiruka smiled then hesitantly looked to the guys, "Ok so what about you guys?"

They each gave some form of approval probably not really caring but just wanting to leave.

Rei nodded, "Ok now we just need to work out who will be pretending to be with who."

Hiruka nodded then looked to each of her friends, "Well Ama maybe it would be best if you were with Tyson since you two seem to know each other."

Ama blinked and looked at Tyson. Deciding not to argue for once, she simply nodded.

Hiruka sighed, "Ok that's all I'll be doing just talk with each other. That should help some," then with that sat down pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them watching everyone.

Rei shook his head sitting down beside her, "So who are you pretending to be with?"

She looked at him before smiling softly, "Who helped me to come up with this plan?"

He laughed softly nodding, "Ok then."

After a few minutes, the couples were worked out. Ama was with Tyson, Miri with Kai, Kel with Max, Eri with Tala, Comet with Brian, Ali with Lee, and Hiruka with Rei.

"So can we all go home?" Kel asked reaching for her neon green and black backpack.

Hiruka looked to Kel, "If you want but you both might wanna get to know each other."

Kel nodded, "Well we can do that tomorrow, right Max?" The young blond simply nodded smiling.

Hiruka shook her head, "Well Rei and I have some things to work out so see you all tomorrow."

Comet laughed softly starting to walk away already, "Ok see ya."

Miri shook her head pushing her long blonde off her right shoulder before placing her sky blue bag on it, "Wake up on time tomorrow, would you?"

Hiruka turned to look at her friend walking backwards beside Rei, "I'll try."

Miri sighed, "Whatever just know if you're late tomorrow I'm going on without you." The remaining people there went their sperate ways.

-----

Miri sighed walking home alone, "This totally sucks. The guy I end up with is an iceberg." She silently opened the door to her house and went straight to her room, "Oh well I hope he's good at acting."

Once in her room, she closed the door and went over to her bed then flopped face first onto it.

"Tomorrow should be an interesting day," she muttered and buried her face into her pillow, "Oh well I need rest so I'll take a nap then think about this later." Shortly after saying that, she did indeed fall asleep.

-Miri's Dream-

She looked around, "What is going on here? Why is everything so dark?"

Suddenly, she had to cover her eyes as a bright light appears from nowhere and when she looked again she was at school.

"What the-?" _'Why would I be dreaming about school when I'd rather just forget about it?'_

She sighed going into the school then blinked as she was greeted by a group of girls that seemed almost like copies of each other with their skin-tight shirts, short skirts, high heeled shoes, and matching purses, "Hey Miri glad you're here today."

She looked at them in utter confusion, "What happened to your oath of hate and calling all of my friends lesbians?"

The girls blinked before laughing as if she'd told a hilarious joke, "Oh that's ancient history. I mean ,come on, you're dating the hottest guy in school. As for your friends, you're looking at them."

For a few minutes, she wasn't sure how to respond and stared at them as if they were aliens from outer space. _'More like pink aliens from Puellae.'_

She then noticed that they were talking, "Let's get to class. Wouldn't want to be late."

Before she had a chance to protest, they had hooked arms with her and started to drag her towards class.

_'This should be fun. How shall I make them look bad?'_ She was looking around the usual first period classroom when she spotted Eri sitting alone staring out the window. _'I think I'll go talk with her and get away from all this gossip.'_

As she got up, no one seemed to notice. She smiled getting that part done then walked over to sit in the empty desk beside Eri.

"Hey Eri what's going on?" she smiled glad to be near the brown haired girl.

When Eri turned to her, there was nothing but hate and sadness in her eyes, "What are you here for now? Make fun of my sense of style, call me names, or just pretend to be a friend?"

Miri looked hurt at her, "Why in the world would I do that?"

Eri crossed her arms,"You tell me. You've become worse than any prep."

She then turned away from Miri to look out the window where storm clouds were coming in. Miri looked shocked like she had just been stabbed through the heart. _'Wait don't tell me I've lost my best friends. This is no dream...this is a nightmare!' _Without noticing or caring, she got up from the desk and ran out of the room as she had started crying.

-end dream-

She sat up swiftly and had a look of determination, "No that can't happen. I know it won't. The day I become popular the world will be filled with chaos...or at least more than there already is." She shook her head then got up and went to get something to eat. _'Well as I've said today...tomorrow should turn out interesting.'_

-----

Ali sighed, _'Great I get stuck with the ugliest guy. Why is he even popular? I'd say its just because he hangs out with them. I mean that little blond, Max, was a total cutey. Kel's kinda lucky in my opinion and I hope Ama doesn't mind being stuck with the loud one. Hiruka seemed all to happy today maybe it was because of her meeting Rei, but one question remains. How did they meet? Oh well I'll get it out of her another time.'_

She sighed eating an apple while listening to some music in her room, "Hey maybe I should call her. Then I could get some answers."

She smiled picking up her cell phone and found Hiruka's home number then pressed the SEND button. She held the receiver to her ear and listened to it ring in patience then after two rings a male voice came through, "Hello?"

She smiled, "Hey Talmen, is Hiruka there?"

She blinked hearing a soft laugh come from the other end, "No sorry Ali. She hasn't come home yet. Maybe you could try her cell phone."

She nodded, "Ok thanks Tally."

She smirked hearing a low growl, "What did I say about calling me that."

She shrugged and ended the conversation by closing her cell. "Ok then she isn't home yet. Well who was it that she left with?"

It then hit her, "Oh my god! She's over at his house and they've only just met. Mercy me isn't Hiruka a naughty little girl."

She giggled as she pulled up Hiruka's name again and found her cell number then pressed SEND again.

---------------------------------------------------

Hiruka smiled, "How do you think this will turn out?"

Rei shrugged, "I'm not sure. Miri might have some trouble because Kai's a little tough to get to in any type of relationship whether it be friendship or as she's pretending dating relationship."

She smiled, "Can he at least act? I know Miri can to an extent."

He nodded, "Same with Kai."

She nodded and went to say something when they both heard a small part from The Phantom of the Opera theme song.

Hiruka laughed slightly, "That would be my cell phone."

She rummaged through her bag then finally pulled out the black folded cell phone. After seeing who was calling, she answered, "Hey Ali."

She heard a strange, soft laugh, "Hey naughty girl."

She frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rei blinked noticing her very irrate tone, "Hiruka, what's going on?"

She shook her head replying in an annoyed voice, "Nothing, Rei, just one of my friends getting on my nerves."

She frowned hearing Ali doing a slightly hurt voice, "Oh Hiruka don't be so mean."

Hiruka rolled her eyes imagining the girl sitting on her bed giving a false hurt face as well, "Get to the point Ali or I'm hanging up."

She heard Ali sigh on the other end, "Oh why so hateful? Did I interrupt something like a make out session with your new boy toy?"

Hiruka growled and hung up before Ali could say anything else then set her cell to silent mode. Rei shook his head, "Everything ok?"

She nodded started to pack all her school books back into her bag, "Yeah but I should get home. It is kinda getting late."

Rei nodded, "Would you like me to walk you home?"

She laughed, "I thought we were only pretending to go out."

He nodded, "I know but doing that would give that impression which we want."

She nodded, "True, very true. Ok then also I have a little plan pick me up around six tomorrow morning and call Kai, if you can. Have him meet us at the corner cafe about a block or two from the school."

Rei nodded and watched Hiruka finish packing her things up, "Ok then any specific reason for that?"

She smiled, "Duh what's the ordeal?"

He laughed softly, "Ok I get it. Do you meet Miri there every morning?"

She nodded picking up her heavy bag, "Ready to walk me home?"

He stood up, "Sure."

He went to the door and opened it for her making her laugh. He then grabbed his house keys from the small mahogany coffee table before walking out of the house and locking it.

-----

Hiruka laid in bed looking at the plain white celing. She sighed thinking of how badly she wanted to paint it a different color before rolling onto her side curling up almost like a cat would. _'Well I better get some sleep. Wouldn't want to have a morning like today.'_ With that she closed her eyes, the last thought was, _'Tomorrow will be totally fun.'_


	3. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

It was 5:30 in the morning and Hiruka was already awake, dressed, and ready to leave. She laughed softly since not even Talmen was awake yet. She then blinked hearing a soft knock on the door so she went over to see who was at the door so early.

When she opened the door, she immediately smiled seeing the ebony haired teen of her dreams standing there, "Hey Rei you're early."

He smiled, "Are you ready or should I wait for you to primp?"

She laughed getting her backpack and left the house, silently closing the door. He smiled walking with her.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Rei looked over at her, "So how far away is this cafe anyway?"

She laughed pointing straight ahead, "There."

He nodded, "Also look who's already there."

She nodded, "Race you there, Rei."

He smiled, "You're on."

With that, they both took off and Hiruka reached there first. Kai looked at her then to Rei, "Can we get going?"

Hiruka shook her head, "No we're now waiting on Miri. Also Kai, do you think you could do some acting for us?"

He sighed looking at her warily, "Depends on what I have to do."

She smiled, "Why don't we just say...act like a boyfriend would with Miri."

Rei shook his head, "Hiruka, what are you planning?"

She decided not to answer Rei, "So Kai what is your decision?"

He shrugged, "I guess I'll do it."

She nodded, "Ok then thanks a lot Kai."

Rei smiled slightly, "Just don't go too overboard, ok Hiwatari?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Kon."

-----

Around the time of 6:00, Miri finally appeared and was rather surprised that Hiruka was there along with Kai and Rei.

She shook her head, "So what's going on now?"

Hiruka smirked, "Have you forgotten the ordeal already?"

Miri shook her head, "No though I would like to."

Hiruka blinked, "Is everything ok?"

Miri quickly grabbed Hiruka's wrist and pulled her out of their hearing range, or so she thought.

"Hiruka, you know how I sometimes have visions of the future, right?"

Hiruka nodded, "Yea so?"

Miri sighed in frustration, "This ordeal doesn't seem too good after the dream I had after school."

She sighed now starting to probe Miri's mind then shook her head, "You and Eri are the closest of any of us in the group so there's no way you two can be torn apart."

Miri sighed, "Well actually there is something cause she seems to have been becoming a bit more distant."

Hiruka shook her head, "Look even if our friendship did deplenish you would never turn prep."

She nodded, "I guess you're right but still it has me worried."

Hiruka shook her head, "Come on and lets go back to the guys." Miri nodded though she still had a slightly worried aura about her.

When they came back over, Rei was the first to speak, "Let's get going ok?"

Hiruka nodded, "Ok might as well start our acting."

Miri nodded looking at Kai to get some form of approval and when she did, leaned against him slightly. She blushed slightly as she felt a strong arm around her waist. Hiruka looked back at them, smiling at the almost cute scene had it been real. She sighed leaning slightly on Rei and smirked seeing a few of the preppy girls with looks of complete shock on their faces then whispered to Rei.

"So far so good." She then looked at Rei as he nodded.

Once they were right outside the school doors, they waited on the rest of their friends. Hiruka smiled when she spotted Kel walking up with Ama, Tyson, Max, Comet, Brian, and Tala.

Miri blinked, "Where's Eri?"

Ama sighed, "She's come down with some kind of sickness."

Miri nodded, "Then I'll skip sc-"

Hiruka shook her head then interrupted Miri's statement, "No you won't, Miri. You need to stay today. Eri can take care of herself and her parents are there for her."

Miri sighed, "I know I just want to make sure she's alright."

Hiruka smiled, "I know and right after school we'll all go and visit her."

Ama nodded, "Yeah if her parents will let us."

They were all about to go in when they heard to people calling after them. Rei shook his head, "I thought we were missing a few people." They all then waited as Lee and Ali were running their way.

-----

At the end of the day, Hiruka and Rei met up first. They were talking right outside the school doors waiting on the others when a girl walked by. She wore a tight brown spaghetti strapped shirt with a pink button up over it, faded blue flare jeans, and some slightly heeled slippers. She pushed her red hair out of her face as she looked at them.

"Hi Rei," she said with a flirtascious voice and smile then glared looking at Hiruka talking in a cold tone, "Hey lesbian."

Hiruka glared at her for a bit then felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer. When she turned, Rei's face met hers before his lips touched hers. At first, Hiruka wasn't sure what was going then she got it and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

After she knew the prep was gone, her mind was telling her to let go of him but her body seemed to think otherwise.

Suddenly a familiar voice broke the spell that seemed to have overcome them both, "Are you two having fun?"

They both immediately separated, turning to the couple who had just exited the building. Hiruka looked away from them a slight blush on her face, "Shut up Ama."

Tyson, who was standing beside Ama, now decided he'd like to embarrass them, "Oh did we interrupt something?"

He looked at both Rei and Hiruka who had rather bright blushes on their faces.

Ama smiled, "What's wrong, Hiruka? Cat got your tongue?"

Hiruka frowned as she put emphasis on the word cat, _'Why must she always do that? Does she love giving hints out about me or something?'_

Hiruka blinked now hearing Rei's thoughts, _**'Don't tell me Tyson told her about me being a neko jin.'**_

Hiruka blinked, _'Wow you learn something new everyday.' _The four of them stood there waiting on everyone else.

-----

When everyone was finally there, they left heading in the direction of Eri's house. Miri let out a heavy sigh, "I pray she doesn't have anything serious."

Hiruka smiled, "She should be fine, Miri."

Miri nodded and offered a fake trusting smile then continued walking in silence. When they reached her house, Hiruka and Miri were the first ones at the door.

Miri immediately knocked and smiled as Eri's mother opened the door, "Hey Leina, is Eri ok?"

Leina smiled and nodded, "Yes, she'll be okay. She should be back in school on Thursday."

Hiruka nodded, "Okay thank you for letting us know that. May we see her?"

Leina nodded and beckoned for them to follow.

Once they reached Eri's room, Leina left them so they could visit. Miri was the one who ended up opening the door and went in to find Eri asleep. Hiruka followed Miri in and went over to sit on the edge of her bed. She then looked to the others as they silently walked in. Miri sat on the other side of Eri's bed. They all looked at the sleeping girl who now was starting to awaken.

The brown haired teen looked groggily at all of them, "Hey guys."

Miri smiled looking at her, "How are you feeling?"

Eri smiled, "I feel alright for now."

Hiruka smiled, "Are you thirsty? Do you need anything?"

Eri nodded, "I am slightly thirsty."

Hiruka immediately got up, "I'll go get you some water."

Miri looked curiously at her as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The dark haired girl looked both ways then smiled, "Time to make our buddy all better with one little treatment."

A glass appeared in her hand then a clear liquid that seemed like water appeared in it. She tried to see if there was a scent but there was none, "Good, she'll be feeling better by 11 tonight."

Miri looked curiously at her younger friend when she reentered the room. Hiruka just smiled walking by everyone to the bed then handed Eri the cup, "Here you go."

Eri smiled accepting it, "Thanks, Hiruka."

She blinked as Hiruka shook her head, "It's nothing, but I think we should leave so she can sleep."

Miri nodded, "Yeah, that is, if we want her to get better."

Eri smiled, "Thank for coming to see me." They all gave a form of response before leaving her to her solitude.

-----

After everyone went their separate ways, Miri, Hiruka, and Rei walked together in silence before Miri came up with an excuse to pull Hiruka to the side.

"Hiruka, what did you give her?" she demanded in a hushed voice.

The younger girl blinked, "What are you talking about? I gave her water. Simple H2O."

Miri rolled her eyes not believing her young friend, "Whatever you say, kitty cat."

Hiruka pouted slightly as they walked back over to Rei, who was patiently waiting for them to end their discussion, "I thought we agreed to forget that nickname, birdie."

Miri glared at Hiruka, "Same goes for that one."

Hiruka shrugged, "Hey you're the one who started it."

Rei smiled slightly looking at them, "Can we start heading home again?"

Hiruka nodded, "Yeah, I have to work tonight."

Rei blinked quite surprised to find this out, "You have a job?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Miri frowned, "Hey, you never told any of us about your job."

Hiruka laughed sheepishly, "You don't have to know everything, now do you?" Miri rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered curious about the previously unknown job.

Rei shook his head as they all separated, "See you two tomorrow."

Hiruka smiled waving, "See ya."

Miri shook her head, waving bye to them.

-----

Hiruka sighed removing the cat mask she was wearing. Sometimes she hated this job, but it was the only one she could find that didn't deal with actual communication. She froze as two arms wrapped around her naked stomach while a firm clothed chest pressed against her back.

"That was a wonderful show tonight, Kitten," a deep male voice whispered into her ear.

She let out a growl as the hands on her stomach started to separate moving towards her barely clothed chest and lower regions, "I suggest if you wanna keep your hands that you remove them from me."

The man jumped back slightly startled by the harshness her voice held, "If you don't want to be touched then-"

"I already told you the reason. Now hand me my money so I can leave."

The man shook his head and handed her the envelop containing her money. She snatched it and went to a room to change into her usual clothes before walking out into the night.


End file.
